


Still

by popbubblegum



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popbubblegum/pseuds/popbubblegum
Summary: George tries a different kind of meditation.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 1969.

Placing the blanket and pillow on the ground, George was ready to do his daily meditation practice. Except today, the meditation he was about to try, would be a lot different then his usual. He had discovered a meditation about fertility, a pre pregnancy meditation of welcoming the baby into the womb. As George sat down, he thought about the baby he wanted to have, unsuccessfully George tried for many years with negative results. Other times, his attempts were positive, only for bitter heartache to come later, a miscarriage. But, George wasn't going to let go... not now... not ever... one day, he would tell Ringo the happy news and all will feel beauitiful.

George didn't have much time, so he needed to start this meditation right away. Laying down in a comfortable position on top of the blanket and pillow. George remembered the importance of nuturing his mind, body and spirit, whenever he did his meditations. But now he was nuturing himself in preparation for the new life, that he would soon be carrying. In his head, George counted, "1, 2, 3 4 5" drawing his breath, slowly though the nose, expanding the breath into his belly on the count of five. Again, George counted in his head, "1, 2, 3 4 5" finally exhaling out, gently with his stomach muscles, drawing fully out until the end of the exhale. "Mummy is ready for you, with an open heart, you are safe with me" George repeated the same method, drawing in his breath, deep within his stomach. And thinking of all the things he wants to tell his child, "I love you, unconditionally" George exhaled, he inhaled again, "your sweetness surrounds me, as I go though my day" once again, George exhaled. "Mummy is so ready for you, you are safe here" George being open hearted and sincere, 1, 2, 3 4 5, George's tummy started to expand with breath and he exhaled out, "I love you, unconditionally" George, repeated to himself. Taking another breath in, George took the breath down to his sexual organs, breathing slowly, holding it there until he exhaled. George repeated, what he said moments before, "your sweetness surrounds me as I go though my day and as I sleep at night... I'm welcoming you home" inhaling out his breath. George was slowly breathing though his nose, exhaling as he did so, "ahhhh" he fully released a breath, his body feeling more relaxed then ever and his hormones in perfect balance. Emotions filled George's mind, as he focused on the present moment, one hand resting on his heart and the other hand on his belly. Tears were flowing down his cheeks and a smile upon his lips, George thought of the radiant health he was in, every fiber of his body. In his head, George said to himself, "my body is strong" George exhaled to the count of five, thinking to himself, his mind and spirit are vibrant... oh, how ready he is to be a mummy. As George's tummy started to expand with breath, he exhaled out and again, he took it, slowly down to his sexual organs and pelvis... the womb. "This is a loving and safe place for you, we are filled with joy that you are here" George exhaled the breath, "My mind is at peace, knowing you are healthy" breathing though his nose and finally releasing, "ahhhh" George, spoke, quietly to himself, "I'm ready to be a mummy... I'm ready for the experiences and joy that parenthood will bring me" breathing in and exhaling out, this breathe unlike the others, brought a feeling of peace that washed over George in waves. George could sense and feel the love in his heart, for the baby he wished to call into his life, "my motherly heart" he, smiled. If this was bliss, then it was a feeling that George wanted to feel every day. And so, he agreed to do this meditation daily, in the morning and evening, inviting his baby in.

As George opened his eyes and brought his attention back to the room, musical instruments played. A sure sign that break was over and George needed to bring himself back to reality. Ringo opened the door, George looked at him, smiling and wanting to tell Ringo, of the beauitful experience he had just had. "Oh, meditating I see" the drummer sat down on the blanket, "yes, I tried something new" "Oh, why didn't you ask me to join, Georgie?" Ringo gave a look of betrayal, George wanted to laugh, the drummer was cute, when he was pretending to be disappointed. "When I said new... I also mean secret, it's a meditation I have to do, alone" George, said, "could you at least tell me, what it is or give me a hint" "sorry Rich... it's sacred... my own little place" George, moved closer to Ringo, a bit uncomfortable for the drummer as he could feel the guitarist's hot breath on his face. "Tell you what, if you continue to love me and I do this meditation of mine... and I get the result I need... I'll tell you, my sercet" "Love you... yes, I do love you, Georgie... in a friendly way" Ringo's nerves were working thoughout his body, he love George in a way that wasn't always friendly. "You are a fool, Starr... a fool, I love" George, wrapped his arms around Ringo's middle, "Geo... my wife is outside" George didn't listen as he sat on Ringo's lap and rested his head on Ringo's chest, "alright... we can cuddle" things when quiet, the drummer was suprised, he was expecting George to do something, suggestive but nothing. George was relaxed and laying, happily in his arms, maybe it was an effect of all the meditation, George was doing. Ringo, wrapped his arms around George and the younger man, smiled, seeing that Ringo gave in... he knew he would. The words that George said to himself eariler, started to play in his head, "I'm ready to be a mummy" George wanted this so bad... more then anything, he had ever desired. He could feel Ringo's cock, in contact with his bum... this would off been dirty and sexy to George... but his mood was different. "Take me, please... I want your baby" George, opened his eyes from those fantasies and looked up, into bright blue eyes. "Ringo, I want to give something to you" George, allowed his hand to trace along Ringo's chest, before touching the drummer's cheek. Ringo followed George's movements and started to touch George's face, softly... this man is gorgeous... beyond perfection, Ringo thought... unable to control his loving thoughts towards his bandmate. "Georgie, what else can you give me? Because of you, I'm in this band, because of you, I have this life" Ringo, traced his thumb along George's upper lip, then he played with George's moustache, "George, what more can you give me?"

"Everything"


End file.
